


The center will hold

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity is feeling guilty, Gen, Havenrock is discussed, Oliver tries to help, Post Season 4 Finale, bloodlines, olicity - Freeform, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: Oliver tries his best to offer Felicity comforting words of advice.





	

Oliver observed Felicity for a moment after he entered the Arrow cave. It was terrible name for it, but he could never think of anything better and lair sounded so cliche. So that’s why he still continued to call it that despite his annoyance.

She was slouched over mindlessly staring back at her computer screen. She was completely oblivious to his presence. In the wake of everything, defeating Darhk, John reenlisting and Thea taking a much needed vacation, they had continued to try to clean the city up. Him as the mayor as well at the Green Arrow. And her as Overwatch. She hadn’t found a new job yet, but considering she still owned Palmer tech she really didn’t need to.

He expected it to be awkward for them to get back into this, but thankfully it wasn’t. With her behind the computer and him out in the streets, they took care of things. They continued to do their part to make their home a better place.

Unfortunately, there were a lot of things that weren’t discussed. What happened in Havenrock being one of them. Felicity was torn up over it but hadn’t had the luxury of dealing with it before. Now with things still unsettled, but no longer in immediate danger, it plagued her mind more and more.

She tried to use work as a way to keep her mind off of it. If she could just save _this_ person or just take down _that_ bad guy, it would hurt less or so she told herself. She was wrong. Oliver could see it. He was the king of blaming himself and throwing pity parties. The problem was he didn’t know how to help her.

With a sigh, he walked onto the platform where her desk was and made his presence known.

“Hey,” He called out.

She jumped slightly. She had been deeper inside her head than he thought. Without thinking about it, he reached out and touched her shoulder comfortingly. “It’s okay, it’s just me.” He said softly.

She nodded although she still appeared shaken up. “I didn’t hear you come in.” She mumbled and went back to looking at the screen in front of her.

“You know I’ve picked up this little habit lately. Thea gave me this book of quotes as a congratulations gift I suppose. I read one every day. Today's, it really hit home.”

“What was it?” Felicity asked, no longer paying attention to tracking down this new vigilante that the media had dubbed wild dog.

“The center will hold.”

She titled her head slightly and furrowed her brows. “What does that mean exactly?”

“Hell if I know,” He shrugged and leaned against the desk. “It was from some book was all I got from looking it up, but I tried to think of my own meaning.”

Felicity continued listening intently. She even turned her chair slightly. Her knee brushed his leg and he had to pretend that he wasn’t happy about that small touch. God, he missed her and hated trying to keep his distance. But now was not the time to discuss _that._

“This city, Starling—Star city,” he still wasn’t quite used to calling it that. “It’s been through hell, but it’s remained standing. It survived the quake, Slade’s army,  and everything that someone has thrown at it. It remained standing when people have counted it out. Why?”

“Because of us, because of the team.” Felicity replied.

“No it’s more than that. We help yes, but it’s the people too. The everyday citizens. The people who were born here, the people who moved here and call it home. They have a resilient spirit about them. They aren’t crazy for staying here even though that’s what everyone says. It’s their home and they want to see it thrive again. They want it to be a better place and they believe it can be. The Arrow, the Green Arrow, Team Arrow, it all helped…maybe it inspired some people, but the city had the fire within them. We simply lit the match.”

Felicity was stunned into silence. Oliver had a way with words sure, but usually it was after someone had given him a pep talk.

“Wow,” was all she could say, clearly impressed.

He smiled a little and went on.

“They _are_ the center; their love for this city, their spirit keeps it alive. It holds it all together no matter how many times we get knocked down.”

Felicity couldn’t help but feel pride. “I guess being mayor is rubbing off on Oliver Queen huh?”

“I guess so. I fought for it, might as well take it seriously.”

And he had. People had their doubts and they weren’t shy about letting it be known. They were swayed by his speech before he- _the Green Arrow_ and the citizens of Star City showed Damien Darhk that they were tired of his shit. A lot of people believed in him too; some still couldn’t see behind the reckless playboy who waved his family’s money and influence around to get out of trouble.

“Why’d you tell me this?”

“You know why Felicity,” He said softly.

She could hide from the world but not him. She should have known better.

“I just…” she sighed trying to keep the tears back. “I think about it all the time.”

“And you will. You’ll continue to carry it, but you have to move on. See the good side even when you don’t think one exists. You saved way more lives than you destroyed, Felicity. Death is an unfortunate side of war. And Darhk did that not you.”

“No, I redirected the missile.” Felicity shook her head.

“He was the one wh—

“Oliver, it’s on me. Please don’t try to tell me otherwise.”

“Okay,” He nodded as he gave in. “You can get past it though Felicity. I promise.”

She didn’t believe that. She didn’t know how she was supposed to accept the fact that she was responsible for thousands of lives lost.

“Any luck?” He pointed towards the screen. She needed a distraction and while he couldn’t stop the guilt, he could redirect the conversation.

“Yes,” She readjusted her glasses and reached for her mouse.

“Good, time for the Arrow to pay this guy a visit.”

“The _Green_ Arrow,” She corrected.

“Right,” He said as he left to get dressed.

She placed her comm device into her ear. Oliver returned shortly afterwards and grabbed his bow and arrow. He paused and walked the few steps back to her desk.

“Hey,” He said softly placing his now gloved hand on her shoulder deliberately this time.

She spun to face him. “Yeah?”

“The center _will_ hold.” He repeated with as much conviction as he could muster. She knew he wasn’t just talking about the city and its rebirth. He was talking about her as well. He was saying she could get through this. He believed in her.

“Good luck,” was all she said with a smile. He gave her a tight nod, feeling slightly disappointed that he couldn’t get to her. When she heard the door shut behind him, the smile broke out on her face. Unbeknownst to Oliver, she had read the book that quote came from.

“ _The center will hold because we are the center._ ” She whispered to herself before turning the comm on.

“You ready Green Arrow?”

“Talk to me,”

She could hear the engine revving in the background. She began to read off Wild Dog’s location and direct him there.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote comes from the Bloodlines novels by Richelle Mead. I can't think of the exact book in the series at the moment though. It's a series I discovered in high school and not gonna lie, I still like it.
> 
> Two of the main characters fall in love, but because of who they are/what they are (vampire and human), they really shouldn't be together. One of their quotes to one another is the center will hold. It will hold because they are the center. Their love, their determination and will to keep being together. 
> 
> Anyways it can be applied to anything, so of course I thought of Olicity. Enjoy!


End file.
